A Prison World Of Our Own
by ScarletLola
Summary: Her name was Katherine she was a vampire. His name was Peter and he was a Werewolf. She was locked away, alone in prison world. He was her Savior and got her out. He's Vengeful, so is she.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay in this scott has a doppelganger twin sister. tvd happened like 17 years ago in this.**_

Her name was Katherine Pierce. She had a beautiful tragic life. A cycle filled with love, hope, running, betrayal that kept repeating no matter how hard she tried to stop it. The cycle stopped and the wheel broke. Her skin turned pale and lips turned blue. The wheel was now broken and she thought it was the end; the end of Five Hundred years with a perfect ending full of forgiveness. But forgiveness was not what she wanted. Survival. That's what she wanted but now she's back to having nothing.

What she didn't expect was to be sent to prison world when she was pulled in oblivion. The world was empty, she searches for what seem an eternity to find any living being but she failed. Living the same day over and over again. She's human but frozen in time.

It's March 3rd 1957. The fifties; Those wore not her favourite years by a long run. She made a home for herself, far away from beacon hills. In a small town she long ago visited when it was first founded; Beacon hills. They was a mansion in the woods she adored when she saw it. She memorized every inch of the town and the tunnels. Smart, Katherine thought to herself when she found them. A good back up plan. She's lost track the days, stopped counting after 1295 days, there wasn't a point. Lost track of time. She doesn't know how long she has been her. The loneliness; something she's always hated is now her eternal companion.

She can hear whispers, she clings to them as a life line. At the start she was sure they were real but now she thinks she could be going insane.

She spend alone but she was wrong.

She was relaxing, watching black and white TV in lounge when she first hard his voice among many others. Screaming, pleas broke threw the barrier. Her hands flew to her ears and sprung from the couch. Gasping in pain as the loud scream rattle inside her head. She falls to the ground, take in a big breath than lets out a scream drowning out all the others. She collapses, falls to the ground and loses consciousness.

Her eyes fly open she gasps as she wakes. She sit ups up and freezes. She's not alone, she knows the feeling of being watched. She carefully,gracefully raises to her feet. She's wearing a blue halter polka dot dress with a matching headband. Her hair is big a curly she looks like she belongs from the 50's.

"Hello." A males voice rings from behind her. She turns on her feet and smiles.

"Hello sir." She greets with a friendly facade. He's tall, light brown hair and long for a man thick locks to his neck, muscular figure and predatory expression on his face.

"Why are you in my family's house and why can't I find anyone else."

"Simple; this is a prison world." Katherine replays a bit harshly dropping the act.

"Your the only person here?" He asks looking around the room.

"Yes." Katherine looks down at her hands.

"Peter, Peter Hale." He takes a step towards her offer her his hand

"I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce."

"How long have you been here."

"I don't know what year is it." She retorts.

"2012."

"I came here in 1996." She admits. "I've been alone since." She shrugs trying to sound like she doesn't care but fails.

"Do we have any food or drinks?"

"We don't need it but yeah. Follow me."

"What do you mean?" He ponders doubtfully.

"We're dead, locked in a prison world frozen in time. Eating and drinking just help past the time."She explained as they enter the kitchen.

"Thanks for sugar coating it." His voiced lace in sarcasm Katherine lets out a huff, pulling open the pantry doors and throwing him a packet of chips..

"So Katherine.." He pries.

"Yes Peter." She responds.

"Tell me about self and then lets find away out of this place."

After a month or so of talking they've told each other everything there is to know about the other.

"I have a plan; to get out." Peter starts from his place on the couch.

"How so?"Katherine pries bottle of liquor in her hand.

"We need a connection to our bodies and an ascendant."

"That's the problem. I don't know where my body is."

"Scarlet McCall."

"That brat's Scott's Twin who knows nothing?"

"That's the one."He confirms.

"I don't understand."

"You said you are a traveler. You don't need your body, You need a body and Scarlet is a doppelganger." He smirks as he reveals that fact.

"And didn't think to tell me that before." She huffs.

"I'm sure there are things you haven't told me."

"Fine." She rolls her eye and clicks her tongue. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"There is a girl named Lydia with your traveler magic we could break threw only projections of myself as we look for the ascendant."

"So I guess all that reading paid off." She remarks. Peter read from the library more then he talked to her needless to say that annoyed Katherine. Especially since she's was alone for 16 years but being in his company with silence is better then being alone again. She walks over to Peter who sitting on the couch with his leg taking up the other seats. She seat down on the edge of the couch leaning back, he closes his book and maneuver them. So he has Katherine in his arms and her head resting on his chest. He wrap his arm around her. He's happy, he has someone who understands and doesn't shy from his touch. Doesn't see him a monster but a friend of sorts. He spent his life as an outside and 6 years in a coma maybe this five hundred year old ex vampire traveler can help him not feel so much of an outsider.

* * *

Katherine woke a few hours later, she groggy looks at Peter and untangles her self from him. She sits on the edge of the couch thinking about how the might actually get out. But then what? She permanently takes over Scarlet's body and Peter kill Scarlet's brother? But she knows teenagers have a habit of surviving against older supernaturals from her past experience. From what Peters told her he sounds like a male version of Elena minus the love triangle an add a hunter. But this kids been a wolf for what? Two months before Peter got killed? He should be easier to kill if he stayed a lone wolf. Its been over a month since Peter joined her. Oh and the argents. That name sounds fimimalar.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed chapters will get longer please review/follow this XD If you have any suggestions pm me XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again hope you enjoy XD**

Katherine woke a few hours later, she groggy looks at Peter and untangles her self from him. She sits on the edge of the couch thinking about how the might actually get out. But then what? She permanently takes over Scarlet's body and Peter kill Scarlet's brother? But she knows teenagers have a habit of surviving against older supernaturals from her past experience. From what Peters told her he sounds like a male version of Elena minus the love triangle an add a hunter. But this kids been a wolf for what? Two months before Peter got killed? He should be easier to kill if he stayed a lone wolf. Its been over a month since Peter joined her. Oh and the Argents. That name sounds familiar but she can pin point it. She shrugs it off, pushing herself off the couch and going upstairs to slip into the shower.

It was an old show but modern for the time they were in. After her shower, hair still damp she slips into a silky rob and heads down to the basement library. She walks barefoot into the basement. She's running her fingers dancing across the books upon the shelf pausing when a tilting catches her sight. " _Les originaux_ " Its tilted in french translating to The originals.

She pulls it from the self, Examining the markings and symbols on the book. Doppelganger. The symbol catches her eye this book must have originals from each supernatural bloodline she thought to herself. But that's stupid to have lying around even if it's in a wolves den. She opens it and realizes this is a witches book, a witches diaries. She sits down against the wall, book in hands as she starts flipping threw pages.

"Vampires et doppelgangers enlacés histoire." Is scrawl on top the page. Detailed lead sketches or Silas and Amara are below the title but above the writing.

"The history of Doppelgangers are entwined with vampires you see Silas and Amara are the original doppelgangers and the original vampires. Silas was a powerful witch who fell in love with Amara. But he was betrothed to another. He had his betrothed craft an immortality potion under the belief they'd take it together. Silas stole it from her giving it Amara and himself. It unknown weather Amara took the potion but thought she did after Silas was imprison in stone. No ones sure what happened to Amara after but both are still immortal or there wouldn't be doppelgangers. Nature had to make a balance, A version of them that could die. Doppelganger have been known to be drawn together by fate but never actually being together. They also are known for there beauty, deception and aversion of death. They can lure anyone by there beauty. Another interesting way the are known for is that only there blood can creating new supernatural lines. For example the Mikealson family they used a doppelganger by the name Tatia blood to create the immortality spell."

"Know Male Doppelgangers: Silas, Finnick, Stefan. Known Female Doppelgangers Amara, Tatia, Clarissa Petrova ,Violetta Petrova and Katrina Petrova." Katherine read and toke in a breath. She knew most of this already but apparently the were more before her then she thought. "It is believed that there have been thousands that have live but is known those above are still living. Any immortal doppelgangers cause the doppelganger lines to go on" She noted that beacuse her time tatia and Silas is dead now its immortals keeping it living. She'll have to

"Beauty and Deception." Peter voice interrupts causing her to jump. Her hand snap to where Peter is sitting on stairs. " From what you've told me that's very true." He remarks tilting his head. Katherine lets out a huff and roll her eyes. Peter pushing self up and walk over to one of the shelves.

"Tomorrow night we can start projecting ourselves."

"Tomorrow? You found the spell?"

"Yes dear." He replys pulling a book from the shelve opening it. Katherine gets up, putting her book back and taking the offered book. She looks at the page. The spell.

"Why not tonight?"

"The ecplise already passed."

"Okay." She nods to herself. He puts a hand on her forearm.

"Its going to be okay. This is the beginning of our escape."

"Remind me of the plan again."

"The girl Lydia she is my way back and in part yours. You need Scarlet, Project yourself into mirrors and when she starts believe you are her that when you jump with spell. It'll only last an hour though that's when I'll be in Lydia with my nephew. She has magic trapped inside her She'll use it all that night, Gettin g you permanently in Scarlet and I back alive." He explains, confident look on his face. She has a feeling this is going to be fun.

"Tormenting another one of my shadow selves? Sign me up." She smirks and He smirks back.

* * *

The is light with candles in the attic full moonlights shining in and visable. Peter explained this a thousand time to her she look at her watch 20 seconds before she need to begin. Ancient bowl infront of her and Peter across from her. She grabs the knife and hold it to her palm.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _three_

 _Two_

 _One_ She slices her plam as she counts down.

"Adsum" She annouce hold the blade in her sking above the bowl it trickles into as she repeats it four more time. She takes the blade from her hand and give it to peter. He does the same, slicing his hand as she says "Hic est" He winces in pain as he squeeze his blooding hand around the blade as she chants those words four more time. The candle flicker as he take the blade from hius hand as sets it on the rim.

"The traveler et lupus "She shouts as the wind in the room picks up and the candle flicker more violently. "Capti!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Dico vobis in auxilium effugimus ." She yells louding. Peter and Katherine grip the side of bowl as the the wind picks up and get louder.

"Adjuva nos exire!" They both scream. The both fall and the candle go out.

* * *

Katherine wakes in the burnt remains of a building; alone. She smirks knowing this worked. She clenches her eyes shut thinking of Scarlet. She open her eyes she's in a bedroom. She see her shadow-self sleeping. Katherine walks over to the wall flipping on the light. The girl doesn't wake. Katherine walk over to the teen vanity mirror picking up of her lipsticks.

"Scarlet Red." The label read and she let out a laugh at this girl. She rolls it in her hands for a moment before uncapping it and twisting it up. She writes a message onto the humans mirror before painting her own lips and leaving kiss mark on the top corner of the mirror. The girl starts to wake and Katherine jump into the reflection of the mirror. She mimics the girls moments as she get up from bed and timidly walks to the mirror. She gasps.

"What th- I'm Everything you want to be xoxo." She read. She stare into Katherine eyes.

"Something wrong?" Katherine smirks. The girl jumps back in horror.

"Wh-wh-"

"Spit out already. I'm you." Katherine Lies.

"What?"

"Weird right? But I'm here to give you advice and make you into the you want to be." Katherine lies with a friendly facade. She straight her posture and tilts her head.

"You're me?" She question. The dear girl actually looks like she believe it. Stupid girl Katherine thinks.

"Yeah." Katherine smiles

"So advice on what?" The girl arches a brow.

"Stiles." Katherine recall the girls inlove with him and he has a crush on her and her friend. She taken a back.

"How."

"We love him." Katherine acts pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Yes what can we do?"

"Give him time. He's protecting you even though you may not like that in order to be with him we have to listen when he tell us not to go places in the next few months."

"What why?"

"We die. I lived threw this a thousand times and seen different versions live threw this they die if the go there."

"Where?"

"Please listen to me."

"Fine."

"Goodbye I'll see you again." Katherine smirks as the mirror start to cloud knowing its time to go back. She closes her eyes and thinks back.

* * *

Katherine gasp awake. She feel arms wrapped around her. Peter. She pull back and smirks.

"She thinks I'm helping her." Katherine admits. Peter let out a laugh.

"I'm going with the basic scare tactics."

"Now let's get to finding that ascendant."

 **Omg Thanks for reading XD Remember to review and follow XD hope you enjoyed. Feel free to pm me. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope you enjoy**

Peter Hale is a man that never knew love. Demeaned and labeled an outsider from his own family, his own pack. He never even thought he was capable of love since his life was full of hate. But he died and went to a prison world where a woman was already there. He can admit she's sparked something inside of him he didn't know he had. He's only known her for over a month but she's everything to him. Katherine has a way about her she strong yet broken much himself. She built him back up and he built her back up as well.

She may be five hundred years old but she still has a heart ,one that Peter is slowly but surely winning over.

Katherine is the girl that knew love too much and was betrayed in the end every time before she became the betrayer. An innocent girl turned Villian. A girl who fought for everything to be left with nothing. She thought being in this world was hell and it was. Only when she was alone though since Peter came here it's been bearable even nice at times. Katherine doesn't like trusting people yet she trust him. She doesn't like that she trusts him or likes him but she's not letting her survival instinct get in the way here. There is no threat here. She can't die in this world she can relax.

She's scared because this beast of a man a wolf turned human in this world is slowly breaking down her walls and taking her heart.

They don't see each other as Villains, they never have. They see the but as Vengeful heroes.

Will the real world be as good as this worlds become? Or will they be stuck on the idea of revenge?

Katherine woke up peacefully, morning light brightening the large room. She stretched, got up out of bed and pattered down stairs barefoot. She laughed when she saw peter at the stove dancing to a record playing.

"Hello Peter." She greets when she walks over to him. He looks to and grins, continuing to dance. He nods in reply, spinning around and picking up the spatula. Katherine takes a seat at the table, laughing at Peter's antics. He flips pancakes onto both plate he had set next to the stove before turning everything off and bringing it over. He sets a plate in front and smirks as he takes his seat across from her.

"Road trip." Peter announces after a moment of eating.

"Huh?" Katherine ask around a fork full of pancake in her mouth.

"To get the ascendant." He replies as Katherine put the back of her hand in front of her mouth and swallows.

"Why exactly do we need it again?" She remarks tilting her head to the side.

"Before we jump when where in there bodies it temporary as I've explained we jump out as Lydia starts, coming back here doing a ritual of our own to stay out."

"Sounds about right."

"Go get packing." He orders with a grin. Katherine gets out of her chair leaning forward, hand supporting her on the table. She hits hear hands on the table "I choose the car." She demands before turning on her heal and going back to the bedroom she dubbed hers.

She packed her original clothes she came here in, some shoes,sunglasses and halter neck dresses with matching hand-bands. She paused over the suitcase holding a little case smaller then her palm, she flips it open. The cure she took it here 3 year here I after she got here. Handy to have. It was destroyed her life but now she has it in her power. She smiles as she closes it slipping it into her jacket pocket and zipping it up.

"You ready?" Peters question sauntering into the room wearing a grey suit and hat. Katherine spins around quickly but lets out a chuckle at Peter ensemble. She turns back around to zip up the bag as she responds.

"Just about." When she finishes she leaves her bags on the bed and flips down her sunglasses. "Be a dear would you and carry me bag foe me while I find a car. Thank you." She orders more then questions and saunters out of the room. Peter just rolls her before relenting and picking up her bags

* * *

They listen to the music blasting in the car. Katherine lets out a laugh as she looked over to her wolf. Peter. Her wolf, _hers_ , just hers. Driving the car and just peacefully smiling. Peter turned his head toward her with a bigger smile and clicks his tongue. "Whats so funny?"

"I like you." She smiled. "You help pass the time."

"And that's funny why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know why." She shrugs.

"I like you too." Peter grinned and clasped his hand with her's. He looked at her, brunette hair blowing in the wind and smile on her face.

They made a stop after a few hours to project. It's simple to do know they just literally need to just focus on doing that and bam there they are. They do it for an hour everyday different time mostly. Katherine loves tormenting the dear girl the girl truly believes Katherine her and that one part of the way out done. Peter being down right cruel to Lydia and Katherine thinks what he's doing is brilliantly traumatic. It's been a few weeks since they started they close to getting out. It what they want but also what they don't.

They go to New Orleans for the ascendant. Apparently there a many prison worlds from what Katherine read. They keys were linked to powerful supernatural somehow. Katherine read that the created 17. 1957 it read followed by Kol Mikealson. Peter heard that the original had a collection of sorts of magic artifacts in french counter.

Driving threw the city gave them an eerily feeling.

"This is weird." Katherine stated the obvious as the drove slowly threw the streets.

"Thanks Miss Obvious I wouldn't of thought." Peter sarcastically ponders aloud. Katherine give peter a foul look and punches him in the shoulder.

"Jerk. But seriously I was here in the Twenties its creepy how quite it is."

"Oh right your ancient." He remarks.

"Well I guess I have more experience then you." Katherine tilts her head with a smirk.

"You say that like it's a good thing." He judges.

"Honey trust if you experienced what I can do you'd be screaming." She narrows her eyes venomous look on her face.

"Pain or pleasure?" He laughs arching an eyebrow at her

"Depends if being annoying or not."

"Funny." He drawls. They park the car on the side of the street. Katherine steps out of the car, gazing suspiciously around the empty streets. The door slam shut on Peter side interrupting her chain of thought. She turns to face him.

"Come on the cemetery is close."

"Cemetery."

"He kept it in a cursed crept. Don't know how we're getting in."

"Curse magic doesn't work in these worlds." Katherine shrugs. She took a detour a few years ago into a city she was cursed by witches in the 17th century so she couldn't enter and guess what? She entered.

"How the hell do you know that?"" He doubts. Katherine just lets out a huff and start walking.

"Wrong way."

"I know that." Katherine lies looking like a defiant child. Peter just plays along nodding in agreement.

"Sure you did." He responds sounding coy. Katherine huffs again and starts walking in the right direction this time to the cemetery. Kitten heels clicking against the road.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **So yeah (SPOLIER -they get out next chapter but there will be flash backs to times when there in the prison world)**

 **Any suggestions welcome remember to review.**


End file.
